


Dickpics in our groupchat?? (it's more likely than you think)

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, changkyun sends dickpics to the mx groupchat and all hell breaks loose, chatfic, some swearing and nsfw talk, this is a mess cause MX are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maknae on top:[sent 3 pictures]Maknae on top:just woke upMaknae on top:missing your hands hyung :(Maknae on top:ohMaknae on top:oh no NO NO THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO GO HEREMaknae on top:NOBODY LOOK AT THISMaknae on top:I can’t believe this is happeningMaknae on top:HOW DO YOU TAKE BACK PICS!!!!!





	1. DICKPICS IN OUR GROUPCHAT???

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess and it's my first ever chatfic so I have no clue what I'm doing.  
> I'm just rlly stuck with writing lately and need to get back into it and this is super fun so !??!??  
> Oh and this was inspired by a bunch of bts chatfics I read cause that fandom has A LOT of those wow  
> big shoutout to WHO IS JIMIN'S MYSTERY BF!! by pansexuall

**Groupchat: MONSTA X IN DA HOUSE**  
  
Today, 6:54am **  
  
**

**Maknae on top** : [sent 3 pictures]  
**Maknae on top** : just woke up  
**Maknae on top** : missing your hands hyung :(  
**Maknae on top** : oh  
**Maknae on top** : oh no NO NO THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO GO HERE  
**Maknae on top** : NOBODY LOOK AT THIS  
**Maknae on top** : I can’t believe this is happening  
**Maknae on top** : HOW DO YOU TAKE BACK PICS!!!  
  
**Notafurry** : oh wow  
**Notafurry** : they grow up so fast  
**Notafurry** : like literally... you’ve gotten bigger, Kyunnie  
  
**Maknae on top** : shutupshutupshutup  
**Maknae on top** : and stop looking at it minhyUK  
  
**DaddyBear** : who was that even meant for  
  
**Gaymom** : Im Changkyun!!!  
**Gaymom** : it’s 7 in the fuckign morning  
**Gaymom** : I check my phone to see what’s going on in our lovely family groupchat  
  
**Maknae on top:** STOPP  
  
**Gaymom** : and the first thing I see are pics of your fuckign dick!?????????  
  
**Maknae on top** : I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND IT TO YOU  
**Maknae on top** : STOP LOOKING AT THEM  
**Maknae on top** : STOP TALKING ABOUT TEHM  
**Maknae on top** : just pretend this never happened pls for fucks sake  
  
**Gaymom** : language, mister  
  
**Maknae on top** : I might commit Sudoku on a spork  
**Maknae on top** : *Seppuku  
  
**HoeOne** : aAGSHFFGAKFA SUDOKU  
  
**Honeyboy** : hi hyungwon  
  
**HoeOne** : yo  
**HoeOne** : so why are there pictures of an erect dick in our gc  
**HoeOne** : do I wanna know  
  
**MuscleMaster** : changkyun whattheheck  
**MuscleMaster** : AGAJFGSAFA this is so funny  
  
**Maknae on top** : WonhO please go back to sleep  
  
**MuscleMaster** : I’ll never get these out of my head thanks  
  
  
**MuscleMaster** : and I was working out thankyouverymuch  
**MuscleMaster** : how do u get your skin to look so smooth tho  
  
**Gaymom** :  Hoseok no  
  
**MuscleMaster** : I want my dickpics to look like this :(((  
  
**Maknae on top** : use coconut oil after shaving  
**Maknae on top** : and it’s all about lighting and angle  
  
**MuscleMaster** : well that’s a solid 9/10 for a dick pic  
  
**Notafurry** : yeah tbh A+ dick if I may say so myself  
**Notafurry** : and i’ve seen quite a few tbh  
  
**Maknae on top** : SOTPO  
  
**HoeOne** : how do u even type stop like this!?!??  
**HoeOne** : but yeah nice dick bro I’d take pics of it too  
  
**Maknae on top** : ?????????  
  
**HoeOne** : NOT OYURS  
**HoeOne** : MINE!!! I’D TAKE PICS OF MINE TOO IF IT WAS THIS PRETTY  
  
**Gaymom** : I can’t believe we’re having this conversation right now  
  
**Maknae on top** : it’s been nice knowing yall but I’m on my way to go through with my sodoku plan  
**Maknae on top** : *SEPPUKO FOR FUCKS SSAKE  
  
**Honeyboy** : omfg I just found ck sitting in the empty bathtub  
**Honeyboy** : now he’s looking at me  
  
**Maknae on top** :  stop texting u weirdo and come in here  
  
**HoeOne** : is he crying  
  
**Maknae on top** : shut up hyung I’m not

 **Honeyboy** : he’s red like a tomato tho it’s kinda cute  
  
**Maknae on top** : WTF I TRUSTED YOU JOOHEON  
  
**MuscleMaster** : so I rlly don’t wanna be that person but like...........  
  
**DaddyBear** : what’s with the ellipses  
  
**MuscleMaster** : isn’t anyone curious who our baby is sending dickpics to???  
  
**Gaymom** : oh  
**Gaymom** : OH  
**Gaymom** : turns out i was too shook to think that far  
  
**DaddyBear** : don’t u think that’s his own business  
  
**Gaymom** : your so sweet Hyunwoo    
**Gaymom** : *you’re  
**Gaymom** : but no. he gotta learn to deal with the consequences of dicks in the gc  
**Gaymom** : this is what happens if you’re full of sin  
  
**MuscleMaster** : oh pls kihyun u just wanna gossip  
  
**Gaymom** : how dare you  
**Gaymom** : I’m very concerned about our youngest son that’s all  
**Gaymom** : :) :) :)  
  
**Maknae on top** : I’m not your son u weirdo  
  
**DaddyBear** : hate to interrupt this wholesome chat  
**DaddyBear** : but we gotta be in the van in 45mins  
  
**Gaymom** : right  
**Gaymom** : there’s leftovers from yesterday  
  
**Gaymom** : but don’t htink I’ll let this go darling  
**Gaymom** : :)

  
**Maknae on top** : stop with the smileys u demon  
  
**Gaymom** : excuse you.... I’m your hyung

  
**Maknae on top** : k  
**Maknae on top** : see u at breakfast demon Hyung  
  
**MuscleMaster** : bet that’s not gonna be awkward at all  
  
**HoeOne** : lmao yikes

 

* * *

 

  
**Today, 8:34am**  
  
**Notafurry** changed the groupchat name to **Little Changkyun’s Dickpic Adventures  
  
**  
**Notafurry** : so I’ve been thinkin……  
  
**MuscleMaster** : that’s never a good thing  
  
**Notafurry** : careful mister you’re barely two seats away

 **MuscleMaster** : cute Minhyuk  
**MuscleMaster** : but there’s a reason my name is musclemaster  
  
**Notafurry** : yea cause you’re a showoff  
  
**MuscleMaster** : nd you’re a furry

 **Notafurry** : AM NOT  
**Notafurry** : I told u they put me int hat outfit  
**Notafurry** : first bambam wanted to wear the cat ears but they didn’t let him  
  
**MuscleMaster** : whatever u say furry  
  
**Notafurry** : suck my ass hyung  
  
**MuscleMaster** : oh you’d love that  
  
**Gaymom** : guys wtf can u stay sfw for like half a minute  
**Gaymom** : also is Hyungwon still breathing  
**Gaymom** : he’s just kinda hangin there with his head in his seatbelt  
**Gaymom** : can someone check?  
  
**Honeyboy** : he’s still breathing  
**Honeyboy** : but I wanna put a peanut in his nose  
  
**Gaymom** : NO JOOHEON  
**Gaymom** : no attempted murders on our way to work  
  
**Honeyboy** : then after work??  
  
**Gaymom** : sure whatever idc  
  
**Notafurry** : so real talk  
**Notafurry** : does ck have a lover he isn’t telling us about?  
  
**MuscleMaster** : I’m putting all my money on yugyeom  
  
**Gaymom** : you’re not thinking this through hoseok  
**Gaymom** : he clearly said ‘Hyung’ in his sext  
**Gaymom** : gyeom is younger than him  
  
**MuscleMaster** : oh right  
  
**Notafurry** : I feel like he’s had a crush on mark at some point  
  
**Gaymom** : ok but who hasn’t had a crush on Mark at some point?  
**Gaymom** : have u seen the guy??  
  
**Notafurry** : ppl say he looks like me :o)

 **MuscleMaster** : ppl are lying  
  
**Notafurry** : :o(

 **MuscleMaster** : what  
**MuscleMaster** : you’re cuter than he is  
  
**Notafurry** : :) :) :)

 **Gaymom** : can u two stop flirting for a sex and listen  
**Gaymom** : *SEC  
**Gaymom** : FLIRTNG FOR A SEC AS IN SECOND  
  
**MuscleMaster** : asgfjkgajhfgsa sure Kihyun I’ll do anything for a sex

 **Gaymom** : did u two just highfive  
**Gaymom** : i don’t even wanna know  
**Gaymom** : I think we should go in the bangtan direction tbh  
  
**MuscleMaster** : !!!!!!!  
**MuscleMaster** : the other day!!!! ck said hobi’s hot when he raps !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Notafurry** : he’s not wrong tbh  
**Notafurry** : the guy’s got stamina  
  
**MuscleMaster** : mic mic bungeeeee wooooo  
  
**Notafurry** : my pants pants bungee tbh  
  
**Gaymom** : I’M LEAVING  
**Gaymom** : you’re too horny to talk to  
  
**MuscleMaster** : we’re here anyway

* * *

 

**Groupchat: Little Changkyun's Dickpic Adventures**

03:40pm  


**Honeyboy:** so I’ve been thinking about changkyun’s dick **  
  
Notafurry: ** as if you’re ever not  
  
**Honeyboy** : idk what you’re implying but  
**Honeyboy** : don’t u think it’s suspicious how he wrote ‘I miss your hands’  
**Honeyboy** : like that’s some romantic ass sexting if u ask me  
  
**Maknae on top** : Jooheon….. u said you’d let it go  
**Maknae on top** : I trusted u  
  
**Honeyboy** : well I changed my mind  
**Honeyboy** : you’re my best friend and don’t even tell me about your fuckbuddies

 **Maknae on top** : he’s not my fuckbuddy  
  
**Honeyboy** : oh??  
  
**Maknae on top** : we just fooled around ONCE  
  
**Honeyboy** : :)

 **Gaymom** : ngl I’m like so proud  of Jooheon right now I might tear up  
**Gaymom** : nobody makes ck talk as fast as you do  
  
**Honeyboy** : aww thanks hyung  
  
**Gaymom** : ♥  
  
**Maknae on top** : I hate both of you just so u know  
  
  
**Gaymom** changed **Maknae on top’s** name to **Kingofdickpics  
  
  
Kingofdickpics: ** wow Kihyun I rlly thought you’d be more mature than that **  
  
Honeyboy: ** asfhgfksaf amazing hyung

* * *

**  
  
** Today, 7pm **  
  
  
  
MuscleMaster: ** not to be a snitch but I totally saw Changkyun hugging Jinyoung today **  
  
Notafurry: ** got7’s Jinyoung??

 **MuscleMaster:** yeppp **  
MuscleMaster:** since when are they hugging **  
  
Kingofdickpics: ** we’re not  
**Kingofdickpics:** he just told me good job after the prerecording  
  
**Notafurry** : sounds kinky  
  
**Gaymom** : not everything’s a kink minhyuk you freak  
  
**Notafurry** : it is if you’re living life right  
  
**Kingofdickpics** : it’s not. I barely know the guy  
  
**MuscleMaster** : that’s what I’d say if I’d be fuckign outside of the group  
  
**Gaymom** : ?????  
**Gaymom** : what’s that even implying??  
  
**HoeOne** : that you’re fukcing inside of the group?????????  
  
**MuscleMaster** : I mean………  
  
**Honeyboy** : no no no stop with the ellipses I don’t wanna know I don’t wanna know  
**Honeyboy** : I’m still not over Changkyun’s dickpics don’t make me think about Hoseok’s  
  
**MuscleMaster** : I’ll take that as a compliment baby  
  
**Honeyboy** : DON’T CALL ME BABY  
  
**Kingofdickpics** : jooheon just came into the room blushing like crazy  
  
**Jooheon** : thanks u traitor  
  
**Kingofdickpics** : ?????? THE IRONY  
**  
DaddyBear:** hi hello annyeongwhat’s happening on this fine day kids? **  
  
Gaymom: ** Hoseok’s being suspicious and gay, ck’s been flirting with Jinyoung, Minhyuk is the biggest kinkster in history  
**Gaymom** : so like… nothing new I guess  
  
**DaddyBear** : I see I see  
**DaddyBear** : I just wanted to tell u guys good job  
**DaddyBear:** on the prerecording today **  
  
Gaymom: ** awwww  
**Gaymom:** you’re seriously too pure for this world  
**  
Honeyboy:** can I come over and hug you  
**Honeyboy:** king of being normal and sweet!! **  
  
DaddyBear: ** ♥  
**Daddybear:** not to ruin my reputation but I have something else to say  
**Daddybear:** Mark’s been checking out ck today  
  
**Gaymom:** R U SURE???  
**  
Daddybear:** not really  
**Daddybear:** maybe he was really interested in Changkyun’s outfit? **  
Daddybear:** maybe he admires him as a rapper?  
**Daddybear** : I don’t wanna assume.  
  
**Gaymom** : it’s okay honey. You can assume all u want ♥  
  
**Kingofdickpics** : thanks for the support Kihyun  
  
  
**Kingofdickpics** changed **Gaymom’s** name to **DemonHyung  
  
  
DemonHyung: ** love u too baby  
**  
Kingofdickpics:** don’t call me that  
  
**DemonHyung** : sure thing baby ♥♥♥  
  
  
**DemonHyung** changed their name to **Gaymom**

  
**MuscleMaster** : what if it’s no one in got7 or bts  
**MuscleMaster** : maybe it’s a girl with a weird hyung kink  
  
**Notafurry** : !!!!  
**Notafurry** : hoseok’s thinking outside of the box! I like that!!!

 **MuscleMaster** : I've had a thing with this girl once who was older than me  
**MuscleMaster** : and she made me call her hyung  
  
**Notafurry** : omg  
  
**MuscleMaster** : it was kinda hot tbh  
  
  
**Notafurry** changed **MuscleMaster's** name to **SugarbabyHoseok  
  
SugarbabyHoseok:** ;)   
**SugarbabyHoseok:** i actually vibe with this name tbh  
  
**Gaymom** : theory cancelled  
**Gaymom** : ck isn’t that kinky  
  
**SugarbabyHoseok** : how would u know?  
  
**Gaymom** : I know all  
  
**HoeOne** : Whattupp lads  
**HoeOne** : anyone up for thai today??  
**HoeOne** : I’m hungryyy  
  
**DaddyBear** : me!  
  
**Honeyboy** : me too  
  
**Gaymom** : come to the kitchen and I’ll order  
**Gaymom** : to feed my sweet lil ducklings who I love with all my heart  
  
**Honeyboy** : my appetite’s gone all of a sudden  
  
**HoeOne** : I just threw up a little in my mouth

* * *

 

 **Private Chat : Partners in Crime  
****02:32am**  
**_  
_  
I am what I am man: ** u still awake??  
**  
JOOOOHeon:** yea  
**JOOOOHeon** : ate too much and now I can’t sleep  
  
**I am what I am man** : can I ask u sth bro??  
  
**JOOOOHeon** : sure!  
  
**I am what I am man:** ur not upset or sth right  
  
**JOOOOHeon** : why would I be?  
**JOOOOHeon** : you have every right to flirt with other ppl  
**JOOOOHeon** : we're not exclusive right  
  
**I am what I am man:** right  
**I am what I am man:** u can fuck around with other ppl too  
  
**JOOOOHeon** : maybe I am :)  
**JOOOOHeon** : don’t worry about it bro I’m fine we’re fine  
**JOOOOHeon** : now sleep! ♥  
  
**I am what I am man:** u too. good nite  
**I am what I am man:** lov u  
**I am what I am man:** in a totally non exclusive way  
  
**JOOOOHeon:** I know :)))  
**JOOOOHeon:** lov u too ♥  
**  
  
**


	2. THIS PARTY IS A MESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more bullshit from me frends!!  
> some got7 cameos cause why not!!!!  
> i have no idea where I'm going with this and it's rlly just silly stress relief but enjoy!? ♥

#####  **  
**

**Groupchat: Little Changkyun’s Dickpic Adventures  
  
** Friday, 3:20pm **  
  
Notafurry: ** precious friends gather together as I have a message to spread  
**  
Gaymom:** just do it like a normal person??! **  
  
SugarbabyHoseok: ** i’m scared  
  
**Notafurry** : our lovely friends invited us to a party to attend on this wonderful autumn weekend  
**Notafurry** : and I told them we’d all be there  
  
**Gaymom** : what friends  
  
**Kingofdickpics** : we don’t rlly have friends??  
  
**Notafurry** : so you don’t consider our dear collegagues Got7 friends?  
**Notafurry** : wow I’m not telling them that  
  
**Kingofdickpics** : COLLEGAGUES!!!!!!!  
  
**Notafurry** : you know what I meant u rat  
  
**HoeOne** : this is already too complicated  
**  
Notafurry:** Jackson said something about bonding over shared hardships or something  
  
**Honeyboy** : nice!!  
  
**Notafurry** : jinyoung said they just wanna get drunk  
  
**Gaymom** : *NICE ITENSIFIES*  
  
**SugarbabyHoseok** : I’M IN!!!

 **  
Kingofdickpics:** idk guys  
**Kingofdickpics:** I wanna work on my mixtape this weekend **  
  
Honeyboy: ** oh cmonnnn **  
  
Kingofdickpics: ** Besides…. parties….mean socializing :///  
  
**Notafurry** : but u might see ur secret lover :):):)  
**Notafurry** : Isn’t that exciting??  
  
**Kingofdickpics** : no  
  
**SugarbabyHoseok** : oohhhh do I smell relationship troubles??  
  
**Kingofdickpics** : nO  
**Kingofdickpics** : cause I’m not in a relationship I told u!!  
  
**DaddyBear** : I think it would be nice if you were there with us  
  
**Gaymom** : u gotta get out of that damn studio from time to time

 

 **Kingofdickpics** : FINE maybe  
  
**Gaymom** : love you ♥  


* * *

 

  
**Private Chat: meme team rise ♥**  
  
Saturday, 12:34pm  
  
**DJSloth** : wake up young frend we gotta buy some booze for the party tonight  
  
**  
**_seen_ _✓✓_ _  
(12:35pm)  
  
  
_ Saturday, 1:05pm  
  
**DJSloth** : I swear to god Changkyun get out of bed  
**DJSloth** : I didn’t think I’d ever say that to anyone wow  
  
  
**MrGrumpyPants:** why do u wanna buy booze  
**MrGrumpyPants** : u don’t even drink  
  
**DJSloth** : to be nice and social :))  
  
**MrGrumpyPants** : ….  
  
**DJSloth** : and cause I lost at rock paper scissors and played in your name too  
  
**MrGrumpyPants** : I seriously hate u  
  
**DJSloth** : u love me ♥  
  
**MrGrumpyPants** : if u rlly want me to help  
**MrGrumpyPants** : stop acting cute hyung  
  
**DJSloth** : got it  
  


* * *

 

 **Private chat: Dumb and Dumber**  
  
Saturday, 5:45pm  
  
**RealLeeMinhyuk** Changed their name to **SoftForWonho  
  
SoftForWonho: ** honeyyyyy  
  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : I’m scared and uncomfortable  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : what do u want?  
  
**SoftForWonho** : I was wondering… at the party tonight….  
**SoftForWonho** : I need your help with sth and it’s embarrassing  
  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : ???  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : what  
  
**SoftForWonho** : I trust u hyung and I need u to keep your pretty lil mouth shut about it  
  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : wow there I was thinking i couldn’t get more uncomfortable and here we are  
  
**SoftForWonho** : If I potentially wanted to get laid….tonight….at got7’s party…..  
**SoftForWonho** : *gets down on one knee*  
**SoftForWonho** : would u be my wingman??  
  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : can you like… talk like a normal person for once?  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : who is it?  
  
**SoftForWonho** : you won’t tell anyone about it??  
  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : don’t u trust me at all? I won’t talk… now spill  
  
**SoftForWonho** : u know how I’ve had those mc jobs with Jinyoung……………  
  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : srsly?? Jinyoung???  
  
**SoftForWonho** : I feel like we’re on the same wavelength  
**SoftForWonho** : he’s mad cute and he’s got a rlly nice ass  
**SoftForWonho** : and hav u seen his lips?? God I need them on me asAP  
  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : ok tmi  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : and what exactly am I gonna do?  


**SoftForWonho** : just tell him I’ve been talking good things about him or sth  
**SoftForWonho** : or help me flirt… u kno  
  
**OffcialShinHoseok** : ok sure  
  
**SoftForWonho** : thanks babe you’re seriously the best!!!  
  
**OfficialShinHoseok** : yea  
  
**OfficialShinHoseok** changed **SoftForWonho’s** name to **SoftForJinyoung**  
  
**SoftForJinyoung** : haha very funny  
**SoftForJinyoung** : are you jealous or something :)  
**SoftForJinyoung** : Hoseok??  
  
**SoftForJinyoung** changed their name to **RealLeeMinhyuk**

 

* * *

 

Saturday, 6:45pm  
  
**Private Chat: Pink + blue = ♥**  
  
**Blueboy** : KIHYUN  
**Blueboy** : I have a serious question and I need a serious answer  
**Blueboy** : without u making fun of me  
  
**Pinkboy** : sure go ahead  
  
**Blueboy** : Jinyoung’s got a nice ass right…  
  
**Pinkboy** : :)  
**Pinkboy** : it’s not a bad one  
**Pinkboy** : why?????  
  
**Blueboy** : is it better than mine? :(  
  
**Pinkboy** : it’s different idk???  
**Pinkboy** : u know I lov your butt everyone loves your butt  
**Pinkboy** : but it’s got nothing on your thighs  
  
**Blueboy** : so jinyoung’s is better huh  
  
**Pinkboy** : DIFFERENT  
**Pinkboy** : his thighs aren’t as nice as urs tho!!  
**Pinkboy** : you’re like the Thigh King  
  
**Blueboy** : thank you ♥  
**Blueboy** : you’re the best  
  
**Pinkboy** : wait  
**Pinkboy** : I’m not letting u off the hook like this  
**Pinkboy** : what’s this all about!  
  
**Blueboy** : uhm  
**Blueboy** : I rlly gotta go pick out an outfit for tonight  
  
**Pinkboy** : HOSEOK I SWEAR TO GOD  
**Pinkboy** : I’m coming over right now!!

  
**Blueboy** : I can’t hear you very well… the connection’s unstable…I’ll call u back later…  
  
**Pinkboy** : WE’RE TEXTING YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKTRUMPET

  
**Blueboy** : oh no! now the line’s dead what a shame  
  
**Pinkboy** : YOU’RE gonna be dead if u don’t stop

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Groupchat: Little Changkyun’s Dickpic Adventures**  
  
Saturday, 7:45pm  
  
**Daddybear** : I’m with kihyun and minhyuk in a taxi  
**Daddybear** : we’re nearly there  
**Daddybear** : when are you guys coming?  
  
**HoeOne** : Hoseok’s been picking out outfits for 235 years  
  
**Kingofdickpics** : I’m just sitting on the couch waiting for them with Jooheon  
  
**SugarbabyHoseok** : guys I need ur help  


**SugarbabyHoseok** :  
  


     

 

 **SugarbabyHoseok** : first or second one???  
  
**Notafurry** : holy fuckasifiahaf shit  
**Notafurry** : just wear no shirt at all 

 **Honeyboy** : you look good whatever u wear  
**Honeyboy** : JUST HURRY UP  
  
**Kingofdickpics** : first one!!! no sleeves!! dark n sexxii hyungggg  
  
**SugarbabyHoseok** changed their name to **SexxiiHoseok**  
  
**SexxiiHoseok** : thanks for your input Changkyun  


* * *

 

  **Groupchat: This Party Is A Mess**

 

 **Gaymom** changed the groupchat name to **This Party Is A Mess  
**  
  
2:35am  
  
**Gaymom** : I’m pretty sure I just saw Jinyoung kiss Minhyuk against a wall  
**Gaymom** : maybe I’m more drunk than I thought  
  
**DaddyBear** : no I definitely saw that too  
**DaddyBear** : they looked eager  
  
**Honeyboy** : I’m in the bathroom taking care of hw  
  
**Gaymom** : is he okay?  
  
**Honeyboy** : he drank some weird green stuff and isn’t taking it well  
  
**Gaymom** : I’m on my way

 

 **DaddyBear** : I’m talking to mark right now  
**DaddyBear** : tell me if you need help with hyungwon  


**Kingofdickpics** : I’m just watching bambam and gyeom dance on the living room table  
**Kingofdickpics** : u guys should check that shit out it’s beautiful  
**Kingofdickpics** : hello? Anyone??

 **Kingofdickpics** : ok sure just leave when the maknaes speaking  
**Kingofdickpics** : cause he doesn’t have feelings or whatever  


* * *

 

  
**Private Chat: not the maknae & not a hyung**  
  
2:55am  
  
**Not The Maknae** : hoseok where r u  
**Not The Maknae** : did u leave?  
  
**Not A Hyung** : no  
**Not A Hyung** : I’m in someone’s room  
**Not A Hyung** : I guess bam and yugyeoms??  
  
**Not The Maknae** : u alright?  
  
**Not A Hyung** : idk  
**Not A Hyung** : I feel weird  
  
**Not The Maknae** : do u want me to come over?  
  
**Not A Hyung** : if you’re not busy with some other mystery lover  
**Not A Hyung** : it’d be nice  
**Not A Hyung** : I missed u ♥  


**Not The Maknae** : I missed u too  
**Not The Maknae** : I’m sorry for this whole mess  
  
**Not A Hyung** : oh god I think I just heard Jinyoung  
**Not A Hyung** : moaning Minhyuk’s name  
**Not A Hyung** : I might throw up  
  
**Not The Maknae** : :( :( :(  
**Not The Maknae** : u rlly like him huh  
  
**Not A Hyung** : …  
**Not A Hyung** : idk it’s complicated  
**Not A Hyung** : cause I really like u too  
  
**Not The Maknae** : I’m coming over hyung pls don’t cry  
**Not The Maknae** : I’ll take care of you ♥

 

* * *

 

  
**  
Groupchat: This Party Is A Mess**  
  
3:43am  
  
**DaddyBear** : I’m taking kihyun home now  
**DaddyBear** : anyone else wanna leave??  
  
**Honeboy** : wait I’m bringing hyungwon!!

 

 **Gaymom** : for teh rerocd I do not need help as Ia m completely sover  
  
**Honeyboy** : sure hyung

  
**Daddybear** : what about Changkyun and Hoseok? And Minhyuk?  
  
**Honeyboy** : Minhyuk’s in good hands… literally  
**Honeyboy** : and the other two have been yelling at me from Yugyeom’s bed last time I checked  
**Honeyboy** : and not t assume stuff but Hoseok wasn’t wearing a shirt  
  
**Gaymom** : aasfashsgfakafa OH MYG OD  
**Gaymom** : I can alraedy smel l the drama!!!!111

 

* * *

 

  
**HoeOne** Changed the Groupchat name to **Fuck Hangovers Fuck Parties Fuck Everything**  
  
**Groupchat:** **Fuck Hangovers Fuck Parties Fuck Everything  
  
** Sunday, 9:35am  
  
**HoeOne** : never again!!  
**HoeOne** : Never EVER  
  
**Honeyboy** : nice one hyung  
  
**HoeOne** : thanks  
  
**Honeyboy** : are you all right?  
  
**HoeOne** : I’m….. not dead I guess  
**HoeOne** : but I feel like a pile of horseshit  
**HoeOne** : like not just one horse…. several horses who shat on the same spot  
**HoeOne** : and voilà that’s me  
  
**Honeyboy** : wow too graphic  
  
**Gaymom** : good morning friends why am I in Hyunwoo’s bed  
  
**HoeOne** : asghfgakafga amazing my headache is healed  
  
**Honeyboy** : you act like it’s the first time  
**Honeyboy** : r u wearing clothes?  
  
**Gaymom** : OF COURSE I’M WEARING CLOTHES U SINNER  
**Gaymom** : can’t friends take care of each other with clothes on???

  
**HoeOne** : I’m not gonna say what I rlly wanna say  
  
**Honeyboy** : yea me neither  
**Honeyboy** : anyone know where the rest of the gang is  
  
**HoeOne** : don’t call it the gang  
  
**Gaymom** : yea don’t  
  
**Honeyboy** : The Gang™  
  
**HoeOne** : Jooheon stop

  
**Gaymom** : I’ll check on hoseok and changkyun

  
**Honeyboy** : has Minhyuk even come home??  
**Honeyboy** : lol imagine him waking up in jinyoung’s bed  
**Honeyboy** : aawwwwkward  
  
**Gaymom** : not to alarm anyone but I just walked into their room  
**Gaymom** : and hoseok’s barely dressed  


**HoeOne** : NOWA Y

  
**Honeyboy** : IS HOSEOK THE PERSON HE SENT THE DICKPIC TO???  
  
**Gaymom** : I mean technically we were the people he sent them to

  
**Honeyboy** : u know what I mean hyung  
  
**HoeOne** : are u still in their room??  
  
**Gaymom** : do you think I’m an idiot?  
**Gaymom** : I’m outside but I can’t understand what they’re saying  
**Gaymom** : :(  
  
**Honeyboy** : STOP EAVESDROPPIGN you’re creepy  
**Honeyboy** : get away from their room  
  
**HoeOne** : ohhh someone’s getting protective  
  
**Honeyboy** : cks my best friend  
**Honeyboy** : he deserves some privacy  
  
**Gaymom** : well Hoseok is my best friend and he doesn’t  
  
**HoeOne** : I’m pretty sure minhyuk is hoseok’s best friend  
  
**Gaymom** : ….  
**Gaymom** : how fuckign dare you  
  
**NotaFurry** : well hello gentlemen it’s the man himself  
  
**Honeyboy** : !!!!!!!!!  
**Honeyboy** : WHERE ARE YOU  
  
**NotaFurry** : currently in a very slow taxi with a very old man  
  
**Honeyboy** : oh okay  
  
**Gaymom** : are you eating breakfast with us?  
  
**NotaFurry** : Is nobody gonna ask how my night was?? :/  
  
**Gaymom** : I was trying to avoid it  
  
**HoeOne** : How’s your night been minhyuk?  
  
**NotaFurry** : I can finally say this really disturbing sentence without shame:  
**NotaFurry** : I fucked The One And Only Park Jinyoung J  
  
**HoeOne** : urgh gross don’t word it like that  
  
**Gaymom** : maybe it was rlly JYP tho?!  
  
**NotaFurry** : I’d rather die  
  


**Gaymom** : so how was it  
  
**Honeyboy** : Hyung don’t encourage him!!!  
  
  
**NotaFurry** changed their name to **HiddenDomMinhyuk  
**  
  
**HiddenDomMinhyuk** : :) :) :)  
  
**Honeyboy** : I DIDN’T WANNA KNOW  
  
**Gaymom** : I’m kinda proud of you  
**Gaymom** : but also spare us the details pls  
  
**HiddenDomMinhyuk** : nobody ever wants to hear details L  
**HiddenDomMinhyuk** : I need new friends  


**SugarbabyHoseok** : why’s no one coming to the kitchen  
**SugarbabyHoseok** : I made coffee  
  
**HiddenDomMinhyuk** : oH  
**HiddenDomMinhyuk** : now our names kinda match hoseok!!  
  
**SugarbabyHoseok** changed their name to **MuscleMaster**  
  
**MuscleMaster** : fixed it  
**MuscleMaster** : anyway there’s coffee  
  
**SugarbabyHoseok** : wow mister hangover no need to be rude  


* * *

  


Sunday, 2:46pm  
  
**Private chat: HoneyPuppy  
**  
**Minpuppy** : do u rlly have to spend ur Sunday in the studio?  
**Minpuppy** : everyone here’s grumpy and hungover :/  
  
**JooHoney** : changkyun and me are working on our project  
  
**Minpuppy** : well I’m proud of u two but I need your help  
**Minpuppy** : tell ck I need his help too  
  
**JooHoney** : he’s right beside me reading everything without my permission anyway  
  
**Minpuppy** : THAT’S MY BOY!!  
  
**JooHoney** : so what’s up?  
  
**Minpuppy** : I think hoseok hates me  
**Minpuppy** : he’s gone for a walk and when I asked if I could join him  
**Minpuppy** : he said he needs alone time  
  
**JooHoney** : sorry bout that hyung  
**JooHoney** : hi hyung! changkyun here… hoseok does that sometimes it doesn’t mean he hates you  
  
**Minpuppy** : but he’s never been like that to me  
  
**JooHoney** : he’ll be fine  
**JooHoney** : you should talk to him when he’s got a clear head again  
  
**Minpuppy** : ok :((  
**Minpuppy** : good luck with your song  
**Minpuppy** : my productive boys ♥

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday, 3:35pm  
  
**Private Chat: Not The Maknae & Not A Hyung  
  
Not The Maknae **changed their name to **Changkyun  
Changkyun ** changed **Not A Hyung’s** name to **Hoseok**

 **  
  
Changkyun: ** hyung are u alright? **  
Changkyun:** Minhyuk thinks u hate him…  
  
**Hoseok:** I kinda do  
  
**Changkyun** : no you don’t  
  
**Hoseok** : NO I DON’T  
**Hoseok** : happy?

  
**Changkyun** : I’m happy when you’re happy hyung :(  
  
**Hoseok** : <3  
**Hoseok** : thank you kyun, you’re the sweetest  
  
**Changkyun** : hyung…  
**Changkyun** : you weren’t thinking about him last night were you  
  
**Hoseok** : god no baby

  
**Hoseok** : the night with you was perfect  
**Hoseok** : I’m so sorry for being a mess  
**Hoseok** : I didn’t wanna hurt you

 

 **Changkyun** : it’s okay  
**Changkyun** : I’m fooling around with other people too  
**Changkyun** : so I’m not rlly one to complain  
**Changkyun** : I was just curious  
**Changkyun** : cause I really enjoyed it and it’d be awkward if you’d thought of Minhyuk the whole time  
  
**Hoseok** : how can I think of Minhyuk when you’re in bed with me  
  
**Changkyun** : hyung… can I ask something risky  
  
**Hoseok** : sure?  
  
**Changkyun** : would u ever go all the way with me  
**Changkyun** : cause I haven’t with Jooheon or Hyungwon  
  
**Hoseok** : if that’s what my baby wants  
**Hoseok** : I’d love to

 

 **Changkyun** : ok wow also!!  
**Changkyun** : before I get too turned on to think straight  
**Changkyun** : you gotta apologize to Minhyuk for ignoring him  
**Changkyun** : he can fuck whoever he wants just like u and I do  
  
**Hoseok** : I KNOW  
**Hoseok** : I will.

  
**Hoseok** : ….  
**Hoseok** : are you still in the studio with Jooheon?  
  
**Changkyun** : I’m still here but alone  
  
**Hoseok** : mind if I come over and listen to your work in progress?  
  
**Changkyun** : mind if you suck me off after that??  
  
**Hoseok** : oh fuck  
**Hoseok** : that sounds  
**Hoseok** : like the perfect plan for a Sunday afternoon  
**Hoseok** : I can definitely do that  
  
**Changkyun** : perfect :)  
**Changkyun** : And hyung…  
**Changkyun:**  hurry!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else shipping minhyuk and jinyoung??  
> like.... I lowkey wanna write a whole drabble about them but I'm not sure if I'm being weird... bUT LIKE they've been flirting every time they've been in the same room, so??!??

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this mess a lil bit  
> there's probably gonna be a few relationships in this and it might get a lil more nsfw at times but yeaaaaa don't take it too seriously it's mostly crack!


End file.
